Trishna
"Of all of my grandmother's terrible spawn, I am the most deadly - and beautiful." History As one of Esha's many children, Trish claims direct descendance from the Mother of Monsters; from her earliest moments in life, and despite her diluted blood, she had been hailed as one of the Demon Mother's scions by her father's cult. The circumstances of her bloodline and her father's unique position within the small chapter ensured a pampered existence for her, as each need of hers was promptly met under the threat of severe punishment, many of which Trish herself would serve out. During her adolescent years however, disaster struck; the chapter's indiscretions had gone too far, earning the ire of the local populace, who hired a band of mercenaries in their frustration. The ensuing conflict was a brutal and swift one; many of the Demon Queen's devout, including Trish's own father, were slain and many others scattered to the winds. With their leader dead, those few that remained looked up Trish for guidance; the following years were harsh times for her flock, as any semblance of regaining their former glory seemed nigh impossible, all was not lost however; in a strange turn of fate, the Blood War broke out and the confusion provided by it gave ample opportunity for the small cult's growth in power as offerings to the Demon Mother were plentiful and the population's attention was turned away to deal with more critical matters. Learning from her father's mistakes, Trish began to implement more subtle measures, both for her own survival and her continued exploitation of the chapter. As time went on, her appreciation and connection to her grandmother deepened; Trish's fascination of her birthright spurred her forward to imitate Lamashtu in many ways, even in form, perhaps as a result of her grandmother's influence or the natural affinity within her blood. Appearance At a glance, Trish physicaly resembles a relatively attractive human female, with raven hair and piercing gray eyes; the resemblance ends there however, as when required, she metamorphoses into all manner of monstrosities. Her favorite form bears a certain resemblance to Lamashtu: that of a humanoid with the head of a jackal. Personality Selfish and egoistical to near extremes, Trish sees herself above all, despite her tendency to hide her nature when it suits her. While she will have the occasional act of kindness, her intentions will be all but kind and will only be towards her own interests. Friends Family Esha (Alive?): her estranged mother, whom Trish has no memories of after the former left during her infancy. Salazar (Deceased): her father; by far, he has played the largest part in raising her, with Trish learning the value of subtility and deceit through his guidance and last, fatal mistake. Lamashtu: her grandmother; to say she has left an impression on young Trish would be a severe understatement. Ever since discovering her ancestory, Trish's idolization of her grandmother has been steadily increasing, to almost uncanny heights. Affiliations Sisterhood of the Abyssal Mother: the cult under Trish's thumb; after losing their previous leader and facing near annihilation, she carefully rebuilt it with what few members were left and introduced alterations to their conduct to avoid the disaster the cult's first iteration faced. Despite the name, the cult's membership does not exclude men. Enemies The Mad Boars: the mercenary group responsible for the murder of her father and the near destruction of her cult. Trish managed to collect their crest off of one their fallen, both as a reminder of the pain they caused and in hopes of easing the process of finding them again. She bides her time as she slowly collects the resources necessary to confront them once more and repay the pain they caused many times over. Aspirations Trish's foremost goal is to have the honor to meet her forebearer and gather the strength necessary to reach such a position. Category:Player Characters